Writing Meme with the Science Girlfriends
by superpand-o
Summary: A 50-drabble response to a song-themed meme, featuring Cophine.


**Writing Meme, Feat. Cophine**

Writer's Meme (a.k.a. a thing i am doing to show off my great taste in music):

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

.

**1. Heaven's Door - Eric Nam**

Cosima doesn't really like all the drama going on in her life right now, but she doesn't want it any other way. Because otherwise, she wouldn't have met Delphine Cormier whose fingers fit perfectly between hers. Whose lips melt perfectly with hers in a rhythm only privy to both of them.

They're in their own world, most of the time (to the annoyance of the others), and it's all thanks to Delphine, Cosima thinks. It's Delphine who was hired to infiltrate her life and know everything about her, and now she does. Cosima has never been this open to anyone, and Delphine is doing that with so little effort on her part.

Cosima is in heaven here, now, with Delphine, and she's opened the door for her.

* * *

**2. You're Beautiful - James Blunt**

"You are so fucking beautiful you know?" Cosima says. It takes Delphine less than a second to realize that Cosima is high right now. She has a joint in her hand and she is lying on her stomach on the floor, talking to the rug.

It takes Delphine more than a minute to persuade the brunette to move to the bed (she did not want to leave the fucking beautiful Persian rug). It's only with the promise of multiple sexual favours for a whole week does Cosima agree to move.

"Bye, beautiful. We had a moment there, and I'll remember it forever," Cosima says, giggling.

(Delphine makes a note to not let her girlfriend smoke for more than two hours in one sitting.)

* * *

**3. U.N.I - Ed Sheeran**

Cosima doesn't really drink a lot. But when she does, she always wakes up in the morning in Delphine's bed. She doesn't really understand why the blonde still helps her, given that they'd broken up like two months ago, but she doesn't really question it (at least, not verbally anyway).

She sometimes likes to wake up in Delphine's side of the bed, inhaling her familiar scent. She's used to it now, having passed out because of alcohol every other weekend, and waking up with a brain-splitting headache.

Somehow, she just doesn't feel anything for the blonde.

* * *

**4. Crash Into Me - Dave Matthews Band**

Her crush is kissing her. Her crush is pinning her to the door of her flat, leaving a string of feathery kisses, warm and hungry and gentle all at the same time, down her neck to her collarbone to her sternum. When the door is open, Cosima pushes her inside and starts unbuttoning her blouse.

She trails more kisses down her chest and her stomach.

Delphine arches back in pleasure, and some parts of her are still hanging in disbelief.

Her crush is actually doing things to her, things that she didn't even know she wanted to do with anyone. But right now, with Cosima's lips touching, tracing her skin, along with her nimble fingers, she can't do much of thinking.

Cosima hikes up her skirt a little higher, and at that moment Delphine is lost.

* * *

**5. Happily Ever After - David Choi**

Cosima Niehaus has never really been the one for intimacy. (Deep down inside, though, she is just as every other human is: she craves the warmth of another person next to her; the warmth of another person's lips on hers; the warmth of another person's hand in hers.)

But she wouldn't really have this moment any other way. Delphine is playing with her hand, as if trying to make sense of the being before her. If it was anyone else Cosima would have been annoyed, but this is Delphine. Delphine Cormier, who makes her heart threaten to burst out of her chest; Delphine Cormier, who makes her smile from ear to ear; Delphine Cormier, the person who Cosima is certain she will spend the rest of her days with.

* * *

**6. Remember When - Chris Wallace**

Sometimes when Cosima walks past a wine store, she is reminded of Delphine, her high school sweetheart. She remembers how the French blonde made her heart beat so quickly she had to sit down to make sure she was still alive.

She remembers how Delphine's lips felt against hers, and how absolutely electrifying her touch was. Right now, a small part of her wants all that torture all over again. She knows it's torture. But Delphine felt like heaven, and she wants to do it all over again, even if it means that she'll be shattered to pieces by the time they say goodbye.

* * *

**7. Fly To You - Royal Pirates**

Delphine's in Frankfurt now. A place far away from Felix's loft where she is sleeping right now. It's like a dream, how Delphine is trailing her fingers along her jaw, when in reality she is checking into a hotel across an ocean.

Cosima wants to chase her, wants to be next to the blonde, wants to pin the blonde against a wall and kiss her senselessly. But right now she can't even walk straight.

It frustrates her, how weak she is. And more so when the blonde is not with her.

* * *

**8. Butterfly - Jessica & Krystal**

Sometimes Cosima can just barely make out butterflies in the garden at night. Sometimes Cosima wills these butterflies to go to Delphine and tell her what the brunette has been meaning to tell her for a long time: She loves the blonde.

Nothing in the whole wide world can change that. She loves Delphine. Sometimes, when these butterflies are fluttering in front of her bedroom window, she wonders if they could go to Delphine and ask her if she feels the same way too.

Sometimes, most times, she smiles, because the idea is stupid and she can't bring herself to say anything but incoherent sentences to the blonde.

* * *

**9. Evaporate - Gabrielle Aplin**

Breathing is so tough right now, with Delphine's fingers leaving a trail of heat along her skin. Of all the things that makes her scared, having Delphine leave her scares her the most.

Every word, every sentence, every syllable the blonde says her way affects her a thousand times more than anyone else has the ability to. She loves Delphine, probably more than she's willing to admit, because she takes all her troubles and breaks them to tiny little pieces that are more manageable, more real, pieces that she can hold in her hands and destroy.

* * *

**10. No Idea - All Time Low**

They're both in the same room. But Delphine doesn't know. She has no idea that Cosima has travelled across an ocean to see her in Frankfurt. They're in the DYAD lobby, Delphine waiting to be escorted to her office, but she has no damn idea how much Cosima wants to walk up to her and kiss her senseless.

She wants to, so badly, but something is holding her back. There's so much of her that wants to take Delphine away and never come back to finish this mess they've fallen into.

But Delphine doesn't even know she's here, chasing after her.

* * *

**11. Fine By Me - Andy Grammer**

The idea of relying on someone else is kind of terrifying to Delphine. She's always dreaded the day she becomes so weak someone else has to care for her.

She's in bed, right now, having cramps that might as well kill her, and Cosima is sitting next to her, catering to her every need. She's smiling despite the trouble Delphine is giving her.

Delphine sighs into the pillow, one hand playing with Cosima's in an attempt to distract herself from the painful cramps she's experiencing right now. She's staring at Cosima, and everything they've been through together is playing in her head. She's always dreaded being helpless, but right now with Cosima by her side to care for her, it's fine by her if they can stay like this forever.

* * *

**12. My Best Friend's Hot - The Dollyrots**

It goes without saying that every French blonde with legs that could go on forever will be the number one candidate for the school's idiot jock. Cosima knows so. Her best friend, Delphine, is one.

She is also one hell of a tease.

It's always part of their conversation: how Delphine can pick up every guy (and probably girl) in school, and yet inexplicably chooses to remain single for the past three years of her high school life.

"I'm waiting for the one," she says every time, looking at Cosima straight in the eyes, licking her own lips with a smile that is unreadable to Cosima. She is one hell of a hot tease.

* * *

**13. Something - TVXQ**

No, no, no, no, NON. I AM NOT GAY, says Delphine's brain. YES, YES I AM. BUT ONLY FOR COSIMA NIEHAUS, says her heart.

She's conflicted. The thought of liking women never really occured to her (she tells her friends all the time that she is straight) and now that Cosima is in front of her, donning that adorable toothy smile of hers, all Delphine wants to do is catch the brunette by the lips.

(How come she doesn't feel like this for other women? She wonders.)

"I've got that something that makes you go tingle tingle and your lady boner go pop pop," Cosima says with a laugh, and kisses her.

* * *

**14. Just One Day - BTS**

All Cosima can really do is watch her from afar. Just one day, she prays, oh she prays to whatever entity of power that can hear her. Just one day where she can freely hold hands with Delphine in public without having eyes all over them. One day would be enough.

She's a little bummed that Delphine spends a lot of time with her beard, Paul Dierden who is helping them hide their relationship from the public while he actually likes Sarah Manning the school's rebel. She's bummed, but at least when the two of them, Cosima and Delphine, when they are alone they can do anything they like (mostly kissing and playing with each other's hands).

Just one day, she prays. Just one day.

* * *

**15. Sunshine - Jun.K**

She's dying. Oh, GOD, she's dying. She can't really believe it. She won't have it. She can't die, not when Delphine just said she loves her. Not when Delphine's smile finally has the power to light up her whole life. Not when Delphine has become her reason to live.

Whatever happens, she wants Delphine to remember her. She wants Delphine. She wants Delphine all to herself. She's the most selfish person on earth when it comes to Delphine. And so she spends most of her time these days with Delphine.

Cosima runs her hand through Delphine's hair and kisses her. Her hand now rests at the back of her neck as she continues to kiss the blonde. Now she rests her face in the crook of Delphine's neck. She cries, because she wants this to last forever; she wants Delphine to light up her life forever. Her life, however, may end shortly.

* * *

**16. Dreamboy - Don Broco**

They're in the janitor's closet now, making out against the door, while Delphine's boyfriend is looking for her outside. Cosima honestly doesn't get why the two are still together when it's painfully obvious to everyone in school that Delphine wants _her_. Delphine wants Cosima Niehaus.

It's a little too obvious from the way Delphine blushes a little when Cosima is around. It's a little too obvious from the way Delphine reacts when Cosima is talking to her.

If only this was real, Cosima thinks as she moans into Delphine's mouth.

* * *

**17. Wannabe - Spice Girls (NOT. ONE. WORD.)**

"If you want to get to Cosima, you have to get through us first," Sarah says.

"Oh..."

"Sarah, don't you think this is a little too much? I mean, let them be lesbians all they want," Alison says.

"Nope. Nope. The geek monkey has a fucking fragile heart and I won't let this French baguette break it with that hair of hers that can make everyone question their sexuality."

"I am right here."

"I have eyes, woman," Sarah says. "So, Delphine, let's start this interrogation."

* * *

**18. Coo Coo (feat. Bei Maejor) - Sterling Simms**

The best way to get into Delphine's pants, Cosima notes mentally, is to give her eskimo pies. She doesn't know how and why, but it works. And she's willing to go with that. Because getting inside Delphine's pants is her goal, second to getting into her heart and taking over it entirely.

Sometimes Cosima's friends question her sanity because most of the time she talks about Delphine. (Other times, geekery.) It's not annoying, because honestly to them Delphine sounds like a good person, but Cosima being all googly-eyes mushy is very annoying. (They expected this from Cosima, though, because that's just who she is—a lover.)

* * *

**19. So Pretty - Airplane**

"You're prettier when you smile," Delphine coos into Cosima's ear, pulling her into a hug. She's dying, she's dying, she's dying. Cosima is dying, and Delphine isn't ready for that, and probably never will.

These days, Cosima rarely smiles except when Delphine tells her to. These days she smiles for the sake of making Delphine feel better. These days she smiles because of Delphine.

Today, she smiles because the cure has been found. Today, she smiles because she can be with Delphine forever. Today, she smiles because Delphine says yes to her marriage proposal.

* * *

**20. You've Got Something - The Jungle Giants**

Cosima has trouble with her do's and her don'ts when Delphine is around. She's kissing her now, against the bathroom door, and Delphine isn't doing a thing to stop her. She likes that about Delphine, ever enthusiastic. She likes Delphine, all smiles and laughs that capture her heart. She likes Delphine, period.

"You know it's pretty obvious you have something going on with her," Sarah says one day.

* * *

**21. Chocolate High (ft. Musiq Soulchild) - **

There isn't much Cosima needs when Delphine is around. Delphine is enough. Delphine is more than enough. Delphine is her whole life now.

Cosima kisses Delphine now; she's on her tip toes and her arm is slung around Delphine's neck to pull her closer. Delphine instinctively snakes her arms around the brunette's waist, like she always does. They kiss, they kiss, they kiss. They kiss like they're exploring each other, exploring the shape and curve of their mouths, memorizing. They do this even though they know already, they know how the other feels like, how the other tastes like.

And my my, what a taste.

* * *

**22. Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis**

It's two o'clock in the morning, and Cosima misses Delphine a whole lot more than when she's suddenly transferred to Frankfurt. This hurts a lot more because maybe, maybe she won't see Delphine ever again. It's a blur now, all the shouts and screams and she can't make out the words they were yelling at each other before.

It hurts to breathe now. It hurts to even do anything. Everyone's talking about them, how they were perfect for each other, but honestly, what good will that do to her when Delphine is far away? She wonders if there is still any hope for them. She wonders, and there's a little part of her that says they won't be able to be together again.

She's in front of Delphine's door. How did she get here? She considers going away, but knocks on the door anyway. The door opens, and there she sees Delphine. Delphine, the light of her life. Her heart swells and breaks and she doesn't know what to do.

"I love you," she says, as she sobs and wipes her tears with her sleeve. "I love you so much."

* * *

**23. You Exist In My Song - Wanting Qu**

"And then Ood Sigma says to the Doctor, 'Your song is ending soon,' which got me thinking about my song," Cosima says, smiles. "My song is you."

Delphine laughs. Cosima is ever so adorable, in her oversized glasses, in her oversized sweater, in her non-existent pants. She kisses her girlfriend, earning a look of mirth in the brunette's eyes.

"I am your song?"

"Yes, totes. You're, like, the song I put on replay all day everyday and can never get tired of."

* * *

**24. I Have a Girlfriend - YouU**

The woman is flirting with her girlfriend, and Delphine is not at all happy about it. But Cosima, being Cosima, would just think the woman is being friendly with her. Oh Cosima, typical Cosima.

It's when the woman asks if she wants to get out does Cosima finally realize and reach for Delphine's hand and say, "I have a girlfriend."

Delphine's still jealous, though, and Cosima can only laugh at her adorable flustered face and kiss her again and again and again to convince the blonde she loves her.

* * *

**25. My Lady - EXO-K**

Delphine's fingers are tracing her jaw before she kisses her girlfriend. Sweet as ever, Cosima tastes. She tastes like alcohol and strawberries and sleep now, but never mind that. Her tongue is tracing the roof of Delphine's mouth and Delphine never wants it to stop.

Delphine intertwines their fingers and she kisses her girlfriend. Who cares if they're in public and people are staring? Who cares about them? They aren't affecting the lives of these strangers in any way. So Cosima gives Delphine's hand a tug as if to assure her everything's okay.

With Cosima, everything is always okay.

* * *

**26. Baby - John Park**

There isn't any other person in the world who can call Delphine "baby" and make her feel seventeen and giddy. It's Cosima now, her world is all about Cosima. All about kissing her, holding her hands, making her breakfast, having eskimo pies together.

So when Aldous Leekie asks where they are now, Delphine remains tight-lipped, because why should anyone know what the two of them are doing? It's Cosima and Delphine, not Cosima and Delphine and oh-look-it's-Leekie.

Delphine presses a kiss onto Cosima's neck, and she feels like she can do anything she wants to.

* * *

**27. The Girl Next Door - NU'EST**

The hot new French blonde professor is one of her friends' sister. She isn't sure which one, because right now the professor is occupying her whole brain, rendering her unable to think properly.

"Delphine, this is Cosima. Cosima, Delphine, PhD."

"Yes. Yes, Doctor Cormier. Yeah. Cosima. PhD student."

Delphine laughs at this, this flustered woman. There's a lot to her than meets the eye, and she wants to find out as much as she can about her. Maybe...

* * *

**28. Inaudible Melodies - Jack Johnson**

She wants time to slow down and screech to a halt whenever Delphine is in her arms (or her bed, for that matter), but the blonde is going through her dresser (the one that she has claimed for herself) and is getting ready for work.

Cosima groans and sinks back into the mattress, bringing up the duvet to her eyes. It is too early in the morning for anything. Why can't Delphine see that?

"See you later, cherie," Delphine says, and kisses Cosima on the forehead before replacing the duvet where it was.

Cosima smiles. She still hasn't given up on her desire for time to slow down, though. But this is enough for now.

* * *

**29. World Needs Us - Rappenstance**

"THE WORLD NEEDS US! WE ARE TEAM SCIENCE MEGA FORCE!" Cosima screams on top of her lungs, which annoys the hell out of everyone in DYAD. It's one of their parties, her and her geek posse.

Scott tries to calm her down, but to no avail. Damn Cosima and her low alcohol tolerance. Rachel will give them a piece of her mind later. At this moment, Delphine enters the lab and stops in her tracks: Cosima is standing on the couch, Scott and the others are tryin to calm her.

"Delphine... Delphine! DELPHINE! MY BETTER HALF, I LOVE YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK, MY DEAR ESKIMO PIE." Cosima laughs then.

"Cosima," Delphine says, "cherie, please come down from there."

Cosima obeys, and Scott and the others kind of hate her right now.

* * *

**30. Crave You - Flight Facilities**

So many people want her, so why can't Cosima do the same? She's slimy, that brunette. One minute she's in Delphine's hands, the next she's gone. But then Delphine kind of likes it that way, she likes the thrill of the chase (even though she gets tired sometimes).

But she doesn't give up. Oh, no, not for Cosima Niehaus. Delphine likes the thrill of kissing her, the thrill of their tongues dancing in a perfect rhythm, knowing the next moment Cosima is going to push her away saying this is wrong.

Everyone stares at Delphine, while she craves Cosima.

* * *

**31. Girlfriend - Icona Pop**

Nothing actually matters to her now more than the girl in her arms. Brunette, smiling, laughing, alive. Glasses, sweater, skirt, heels. Never mind everything else. Cosima is all she needs in life.

"I like to think you're stuck with me," Cosima says. "I won't leave you."

Delphine's heart swells. It's not fair how this girl can affect her with just a few words.

* * *

**32. Die Stiefel sind zum Wandern - Eileen**

"Honey, these boots were made for walking," Beth says, "and kicking ass. Now where is that French baguette of yours?!"

Cosima appreciates it, really, how her sextuplets are looking out for her. But hunting down Delphine is maybe, maybe a tad bit too much. She tries to stop them, but out of all of them she is the smallest. Even Helena, the one who usually keeps to herself, is readying her boots.

"I will give that girl a piece of my mind," Alison says, and Rachel echoes.

No, not Rachel. Oh, Delphine is so finished.

* * *

**33. Baby - No Minwoo**

It's never actually quite fun in a club when Cosima isn't around, Felix says. The others aren't as keen to dance like mad when it comes to clubs.

"She's probably shagging the French puppy in the restroom right now," Sarah says, laughs, and downs her drink. Alison is more worried about Cosima's wellbeing than the others.

"What if she's being black-bagged in the bathroom right now?"

"Relax, Ali, they were whispering rude nothings to each other all night, I think that's the last thing Delphine wants to do right now," Beth says.

* * *

**34. Lonely - B1A4**

The loneliest time of her life was definitely when Delphine was suddenly transferred to Frankfurt. The move was so sudden. So abrupt. She didn't really have the time to process the facts.

Delphine was gone, and it wasn't a dream (she realized this when she asked Scott to pinch her forearm—never underestimate the power of his hand). She couldn't really go on for months to come when Delphine didn't really contact her.

It was only a year later when Delphine suddenly just showed up on her doorstep does Cosima realize how lonely she was. She showered the blonde with kisses and "I love you's"—three words she had been dreading to say to anyone. And yet there she was, in the doorway, reciting the phrase like her life depended on it.

Not lonely anymore now, she muses, her fingers intertwined with Delphine's.

* * *

**35. She (feat. Beenzino) - Zion.T**

The beautiful girl is one of Sarah Manning's best friends. Why is she mentioning this? Because Sarah Manning is the scariest person on campus, and she wants so badly to approach the beautiful girl.

There's nothing she can do, really, than to just watch from afar. Her name is Cosima Niehaus, a friend tells her one day, and she repeats the name in her head again and again while she smiles and looks at the dreadlocked girl.

"You know, you should really go for it," says a voice next to her. She looks beside her and Sarah Manning is there, smirking, sucking on a lollipop. It's Sarah Manning, the scariest person on campus, telling her to go for it. "I kind of think she has a thing for you."

* * *

**36. Ma Douleur, Ma Peine - Christophe Mae**

Never mind pain, the thrill of having Delphine's lips pressed against hers is mind-blowing. The pain is there, yes, and she's not able to breathe. But that all pales in contrast to the kiss Delphine is forcing on her.

She knows this is all fake; something to convince the annoying man that Delphine is taken, but damn, Delphine is a very good kisser. Now that it's happening, she doesn't really mind having Delphine kiss her everyday.

Nothing wrong with the thought of kissing your best-friend-slash-crush everyday, Cosima thinks. Nothing painful about unrequited love at all.

* * *

**37. Down Town - Karim Baggili**

Hanging out with your best friend can turn into a disaster when you suddenly kiss her and tell her you have feelings for her. Totally not what happened to Cosima. Nope, not at all. Of course, she only blurted out that she loves Delphine. Nothing wrong with that...

Except, the cafe is silent because Cosima kind of yells it, and she doesn't know why she did that. Why would she scream "I love you Delphine Cormier you adorable fucking doe-eyed puppy" in the middle of a room full of people? Stupid, stupid brain making stupid, stupid decisions.

All is well, though, when Delphine laughs and says she's going to let that slide and that she's going to wait for a more romantic confession. Until then, Cosima is left to wonder about Delphine's true feelings.

* * *

**38. You Look Happy (feat. Black Skirt) - Verbal Jint**

Delphine is happy with another person who happens to be a man. Oh well, that's okay. She's had her fair share of time spent with Delphine. She can reminisce those times whenever she wants. That's okay. That's enough for her.

Except it isn't the least bit enough for her. It's Delphine that she wants. Right here, right now, in her arms. She wants Delphine's warmth wrapped around her in an embrace that she won't let go ever.

But Delphine looks happy with the guy, so why should she be the home-wrecker? She's better than that.

So she breaks down, she cries, not properly going out for a long time.

* * *

**39. Walking in the Rain (feat. Bumkey) - Verbal Jint**

Walking in the rain isn't really as bad as it looks, but that's only when she's with Delphine. She'd tried it once, by herself and only came home soaked. With Delphine, she comes home soaked but with a swelling heart full of the giddiness of a seventeen-year-old.

She wants to keep walking, she wants to do this forever. But Delphine is whining a little now, because Cosima Niehaus you brat you're getting my boots wet, and Cosima can't say no to that.

Delphine is going to be the death of her, but she doesn't really mind that.

* * *

**40. Better Together - Jack Johnson**

Dreams of Delphine, dreams of starting a family with Delphine are dreams that Cosima doesn't mind coming true. She likes it; wants it, even. She looks at the stars at night and tells Delphine how much she loves the blonde.

She tells Delphine how they're better together, she tells Delphine how she wants to spend the rest of her life with the blonde.

* * *

**41. Goodbye Summer (feat. D.O. of EXO-K) - f(Amber+Luna+Krystal)**

It's the end of summer, and that means Cosima won't see her summer camp cabin mate for another year. She doesn't mind that usually but this year she's finally gained the courage to confess to Delphine.

She remains in her room for days at a time, wondering if Delphine remembers her. She hates school now. She hates not seeing Delphine. She hates everything.

Oh, what a surprise it is when she finds Delphine next to her desk when she finally goes to school.

* * *

**42. Let's Be Together (Rap Ver.) (feat. Suho) - Lee Jung**

One of the more troubling things about waking up to a fluffy blonde-haired roommate is that her first thought is 'let's be together'. They're roommates, so naturally they're friends, but wow, she is beautiful in the morning. And in the afternoon. And night. All day, in fact.

Cosima reaches for her glasses and settles them on her nose. Delphine Cormier couldn't get any more beautiful. Still, all day the thought echoes in her mind.

She blurts it out one day, on their way to the nearby cafe, and Delphine smiles because, she says, it's what she's been thinking too, as of late.

* * *

**43. So Incredible - AZIATIX**

She's snuggling closer to Delphine. She's trailling her fingers up and down Delphine's bare stomach, and it sends shivers down Delphine's spine. Delphine, lovestruck Delphine, can't help but want more.

Delphine's eyes are dark now, and she captures Cosima's lips in a kiss. Gentle at first, because Delphine Cormier is a gentle person, but when Cosima starts licking her lips the kiss grows hungrier every second.

When their lungs are burning for air they part and Delphine rests her forehead on Cosima's. Her eyes are scanning the brunette's, finding the glint of life always present there, and she does. She does without much effort.

"So incredible," she whispers.

* * *

**44. Kiss - Melanie Laurent**

Delphine's kisses are Cosima's most favourite thing in the whole wide world. She steals kisses from the blonde all the time, be it at home (Delphine's. But Cosima practically lives there now) or at work (much to the annoyance of _absolutely everyone_).

They are scolded one day when Rachel catches them making out in the restroom, and once by Alison in her kitchen (oh, my poor children's eyes), and multiple times around Felix's loft, although no one is there to reprimand them most of the time.

Kisses, kisses, kisses. Cosima kisses her passionately, as if every kiss is her last.

* * *

**45. It Rains - Kang Seung Yoon**

It's cold these days because the rain doesn't really stop in Cosima's heart. Delphine's gone, gone so quickly like the wind running away from her. She's cold and Delphine's not here to warm her up.

It rains, it keeps on raining and there's no way for Cosima to stop it. She's angry at everyone, she's angry at herself. She's angry that she's too weak to chase after Delphine and catch her by the lips and claim the blonde hers.

It hurts, it hurts that no one is there to listen to her deepest, darkest desires. And it's getting colder by the second.

* * *

**46. Drawing the Line (English Version) - Royal Pirates**

She can taste wine on Delphine's lips, and she likes it. But it's Delphine who is going to be the bane of her life. She's okay with that. As long as it's Delphine, she's on board.

The sweetest dream, the sweetest taste, it's Delphine Cormier. But she's also the most bitter of poisons, the deadliest.

And yet she still wants Delphine in her life.

* * *

**47. Kiss Goodbye - Wang Leehom**

Goodbye kisses aren't on top of her favourites list because she's always hated goodbyes. Cosima has a bad history with goodbyes, mostly because she comes back everytime she says goodbye to everyone, even if that person is obviously ruining her life.

But Delphine... Delphine. Her goodbye kisses are something else. She kisses like it's the last time, so Cosima dreads her goodbye kisses a thousand times more than anyone else's.

She's really weak, she concludes, when it comes to Delphine. She constantly wants the blonde by her side, even though she knows she's strong all on her own.

* * *

**48. Skinny Love - Bon Iver**

Their relationship is based on nothing, really, now that she thinks about it. And yet here they are, together, holding hands in public without a care in the world.

It actually scares her a little because Delphine can leave her anytime she wishes. They're not really attached, but it's there: Cosima likes her and she likes Cosima.

But they just never say it. Sometimes it frustrates Cosima. Honestly, it frustrates her most of the time. She's frustrated because she wants to say it out loud but is scared Delphine doesn't really feel the same. But there it is: she likes the blonde and would like to take their relationship to the next level.

* * *

**49. Ai Ai Ai - Khalil Fong**

Cosima smiles a lot these days, and her sextuplets think she's got a screw loose somewhere in her head. It's that French blonde, they conclude, the one who has been friends with Cosima for a long time (but never introduces her to them).

What she doesn't tell them, however, is how they're shagging a lot these days. And that they're dating. And that they're in love. And that they practically live in each other's flats.

And she doesn't really want to, because if she knows her sextuplets, they're going to start interrogating her the second Delphine puts one foot in the family house.

* * *

**50. Frappuccino (feat. Timber) - J-Walk**

The cafe at the end of the street to Cosima's flat is probably her favourite, mostly because of the French blonde barista who has very long legs (French, blonde, legs: Cosima's ultimate weaknesses). (Or maybe it's just the woman. Perhaps...)

She doesn't really do cafes, honestly, because of the hustle and the bustle of the hipsters there, photographing their food and beverages for the internet. (Cosima _really_ doesn't get that.)

(But she gets the looks the blonde is giving her.)

* * *

A/N: I have only one thing to say: Exam season is my most productive time, frustratingly. Also, if you find any typos you are free to consume them (yes I'm that nice). This is a thing, apparently, to praise yourself so that others don't have to because you're not a compliment fisher.


End file.
